This type of a mounting structure disclosed in JP2005-101088A (Section 0019, FIGS. 1 and 3) hereinafter referred to Reference 1 includes a circuit board provided with through-holes each having a small diameter and a plurality of connector terminals leaving a narrow distance from each other. Pin-shaped terminals of the connector terminals are inserted into the through-holes respectively so as to be mounted at the printed circuit board.
However, in the mounting structure disclosed in Reference 1, the pin-shaped terminals are required to be respectively inserted into the small diameter of each of the through-holes on the circuit board at the same time. Accordingly, when a distal end of each of the pin-shaped terminals of the connector terminals is dislocated from the original alignment position, it becomes difficult to insert the pin-shaped terminals into the through-holes respectively. Consequently, especially in the case of a plurality of pin-shaped terminals having a plurality of rows, an expensive tool with a very complicated structure must be prepared in order to achieve an automated mounting.
A need thus exists for a mounting structure, which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.